Times of Terror
by Seething Pyro
Summary: Harry and Ron abandon Hermione for Voldemort. Draco wants to do anything he can to help her. Will love blossom between the two enemies?
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION  
What if you loved when you were supposed to hate?  
Your enemy became your friend and your friend your enemy?  
What you thought to be true was all a lie?  
Would you believe in miracles?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you put your life on the line for the one you loved even if they  
didn't love you back?  
How far would you go for love?  
Do you think you would find it?  
How far along the torn path will you travel before you know when to stop?  
Is there an end?  
You might think it is death,  
But no, your spirit will live on even after.  
Is there a definite line between good and evil?  
One might think so,  
But no, everyone is both good and evil.  
Can life be a dream?  
No, everything in life is as real as it gets.  
Can you live a dream?  
No, living reality is so much better.  
Trust nobody.  
Fear nobody.  
The person you love most may be the death of you.  
What if your world was turned upside down?  
What would you do? 


	2. Living in Hell

CHAPTER 1~ Living in Hell  
  
She awoke to the sun beating down on her face, the warm air blowing her short hair freely across her eyelids. Her eyes fluttered open. The surface beneath her was hard, and it took her a few minutes to realize that she had once again fallen asleep on the roof.  
  
The summer sun was bright, and she had to squint her eyes to see properly. She stood and climbed back through her open window.  
  
A mirror on the other side of the room showed her reflection. Her cheeks were sunburned and there were dark circles under her eyes. Since school had let out two weeks before, she hadn't slept well. Her boyfriend hadn't responded to one of her letters, and she was starting to worry. Her hair was greasy as if she hadn't showered in days, and she looked at least twenty although she was only fifteen.  
  
Not liking the hideous person staring back at her, she decided to take a shower to see if that would reflect her body and her mind. She grabbed some clean clothes and headed through the door to the bathroom.  
  
She turned the taps to allow the warm water to flow from the faucet. Once she had stripped herself of her clothes, she stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to cascade down her slim body and fall to the tiles and down the drain. Her body relaxed with the gentle flow of the water, and for twenty short minutes, all of her problems had been forgotten.  
  
After she had finished her shower, she put on the clothes that she had randomly grabbed from her closet, which consisted of long black shorts that were ripped at the ends and a t-shirt that said "Godsmack" across it.  
  
All in all this was not the same girl that she had been at age eleven. Back then she had been bushy-haired, beaver-toothed, know-it-all Gryffindor bitch. Although she was still the smartest in her class, she didn't strive to make it known that she knew everything. Her teeth had been fixed in her fourth year when she had been hit by an unfortunate curse via Draco Malfoy. It had been probably the only good thing the Slytherin prat had done for her. Her hair was no longer long and bushy. It was now very short and straight. She also had three earrings in each ear, the cartilage of her left ear and her right eyebrow were also pierced.  
  
Needless to say, her parents weren't very happy with the change in their "baby girl". The Grangers were dentists and held in very high esteem in their community, so when Hermione decided that she wanted to be nothing like them, they began to treat her like dirt. They would feed her minimal amounts of food and make her perform cruel tasks, such as cleaning the bathroom with ammonia and no ventilation.  
  
It had all started the summer before fifth year, but had only gotten worse since then. And although her parents were no longer proud of their daughter, her best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley supported her through her changes.  
  
In November, Ron had finally worked up enough courage to ask her out. Of course she said yes and they had been dating since, but she hadn't heard from him since school ended.  
  
"Hermione Anastasia Granger, you get your ass down here right now and make us our breakfast!" her mother screeched.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and trudged down the stairs the whole way wondering what her parents did while she was at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hurry up you great lug!" her father yelled.  
  
"I'm coming," she drawled lazily. "You two act like you've never eaten before."  
  
Her parents were fuming by the time she made it downstairs and into the kitchen. They glared at her as she cooked their bacon and eggs. She pretended not to notice as she walked slowly around the kitchen grabbing everything she needed. While she was cooking the bacon, she accidentally on purpose left the eggs on too long so they burned. Her parents didn't realize this, so she placed the food on the table then casually walked out of the kitchen and then the house. She had a habit of leaving every time she did something wrong. Her parents were actually happier when she was out. They didn't really care where she went.  
  
The streets of London were crowded. People from all parts of the country were there. Many of her favorite hangouts were crowded as well, so she decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley. She bid Tom a quick hello then headed out to the back and tapped the brick that would lead her to the wizarding world. She headed through the arch that magically appeared.  
  
None of her fellow classmates were around since they hadn't received there letters yet, but it was nice to be in the world she preferred. After wandering through the familiar alley for a few hours, she decided that a change of scene was in order, and headed for the place she was warned never to go-Knockturn Alley.  
  
The witches and wizards down there were an evil-looking bunch, who were not to be messed with. As she walked down a ways, she heard a familiar voice, and saw a familiar head of silver-blonde hair coming toward her. He was walking with his father and looked very annoyed. Not wanting to be seen, Hermione ducked into a dark corner.  
  
"I already told you, Father," the boy said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes, but you never gave me a good reason, Draco."  
  
"I did. I told you that I wanted to choose my own path and not follow in your footsteps. Anyway, your Lord is not one that I admire too much."  
  
The older man shoved his son against a wall near where Hermione was standing. "For the last time, this is your future. You will do as I say or pay the consequences. Is that clear?"  
  
"No," he responded, shoving his father's hands away. "From the day I was born you have been telling me exactly what to do with my life. For a while I wanted the life you set for me, but things change. I no longer admire the way you bend people to do what you want or the way you treat Muggles as inferiors. I want nothing to do with Voldemort."  
  
"How dare you defy me?" Lucius roared at his only son, who had stalked off, black robes billowing behind him. Lucius swore under his breath at his son's ignorance and headed the opposite direction.  
  
Once she was sure they were gone, Hermione stepped out of the corner and headed back down the not-so-crowded street. She had been shocked by the conversation that she had overheard between the two Malfoys. Never in her life did she think Draco Malfoy would speak ill of Lord Voldemort. She was actually worried about what Lucius would do to him, and she didn't know why. He had never done anything to deserve her care; nevertheless, she worried for the boy that was her schoolmate and enemy.  
  
She made her way quickly back to Diagon Alley amidst the stares of dark witches and wizards. Her mind was too busy thinking over everything to pay attention to the remarks being thrown at her.  
  
With her head down, paying careful attention to each movement her feet made, she failed to realize that she was walking behind somebody until she bumped into him on the stairs leading from Knockturn Alley up to Diagon Alley. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said as she looked up into the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What were you doing down there, Granger?" he asked. "Knockturn Alley is no place for someone like you."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Malfoy, but I can take care of myself," she retorted.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her. "So where's your fire-headed boyfriend? I figured you'd be spending every waking moment of the summer with him."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too," she sighed. "I haven't heard from him since we departed Platform 9 ¾ on the last day of term. I've written to him numerous times, but he has yet to respond."  
  
Draco actually looked sorry for her. "Sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
She started laughing hysterically, earning strange looks from Draco and passer-by. "Merlin, Malfoy! What happened to you hating Mudbloods and helping no one but yourself?"  
  
"I've changed," he snapped. "I was only trying to be nice to a fellow classmate. I know some things that I thought you might wanna know, but if you don't wanna believe me."  
  
"What do you know that I don't?"  
  
"Maybe something about your precious boyfriend and his best friend."  
  
"What makes you think I can just trust you after what you have put me through for the last five years?" She raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I do have inside information, but if you don't wanna listen I can just go. I have places to be."  
  
"No, no, I'll hear what you have to say. Wanna get ice cream or something, though, so we don't stand here and block everybody's way?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They headed into Diagon Alley and to the ice cream parlor. After ordering, they sat at a small table outside.  
  
"So what do you know that I wanna know?" Hermione questioned as she licked the fast melting ice cream from her cone.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and began, "As I'm sure you've already figured out, my father is a Death Eater. He will occasionally drag me to meetings even though I have no desire to follow in his footsteps. There was an initiation ceremony at the beginning of the summer, and many Hogwarts students were there. Most of the were Slytherins, but Potter, Weasley, and Cho Chang were also among them."  
  
Hermione's ice cream dropped from her hand onto the table. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth moved up and down a few times. "No, no. You're wrong. Voldemort wants Harry dead. They couldn't. They wouldn't."  
  
Draco already felt bad enough, but there was still more he had to tell her. "There's another reason why Weasley hasn't written back. He and Pansy Parkinson have been all over each other, and I know they have slept together at least twice since school ended."  
  
Hermione shook her head and felt tears well up in her eyes. "He wouldn't do that. We haven't even gotten that far yet. He loves me. You're just trying to break us apart."  
  
She stood roughly, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him. He stood so that their bodies were pressed up against each other's; he didn't care who was watching. "He doesn't love you. He never has. He and Pansy were fooling around since about March. Everything he has ever told you has been a lie. All he wants is power, and he knows he will get that by allying with Voldemort."  
  
Silent tears slid down Hermione's cheeks as she leaned against Draco's chest for support.  
  
"Look, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron a week before the start of term so we can come here and get our supplies. For the time being don't talk to Potter, Weasley, or Chang."  
  
Hermione nodded, but refused to move away from him. "Can you walk me home?" she pleaded. "I don't wanna be alone right now."  
  
Draco was confused. He didn't know what to say. "Um, Granger, I can't exactly go into the Muggle world dressed like this."  
  
"Can't you transfigure your clothes or something?"  
  
"We can floo to my house then back to here. If you want to that is."  
  
Hermione nodded. They went into the nearest shop and flooed back to the Malfoy Manor. Draco went first and Hermione followed right behind him.  
  
Draco went into his closet and pulled out some Muggle clothing. He went into his large bathroom and changed quickly. He wore long black short and a grey t-shirt that had the Fox Racing logo printed on it.  
  
Although Hermione was very upset, she almost laughed. "Where did you find those clothes?"  
  
"I go to the Muggle world occasionally. Don't laugh."  
  
"It's not just the clothes. You can't possibly slick your hair back and dress like that. People will think you're mental."  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?" he said defiantly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "First of all, no one wears their hair like that anymore." She walked over to him and ruffled his hair a bit so that it was falling across his forehead into his eyes. Even though she was content with the way it looked, she didn't want to remove her hands. She liked the way it felt-so silky and smooth, not like she would've expected with the amount of gel he used. She didn't know what had come over her, but she found it impossible to look away as she stepped closer to him.  
  
Draco put his hands on Hermione's waist. "Does it look better now?" he whispered.  
  
She nodded as their face came closer together. "Much."  
  
Their lips touched. Lightly at first, but Draco soon pressed his lips harder to hers to deepen the kiss. Everything felt like it was spinning. New emotions flooded them both.  
  
When they broke apart, it was for lack of air, nothing else. After a long period of silence, Hermione whispered, "I shouldn't have done that. As great as it was, it was wrong. I'm sorry."  
  
"And you think what Weasley has done isn't wrong?"  
  
"I never said that. Can't we at least wait till I break up with him?"  
  
"Which you're not doing until we're on our way to Hogwarts. As I said before, I don't want you talking to him until then."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I won't."  
  
"Okay. Wanna go back to your house now?"  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
"How far is it from the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"About a half hour walk. It's not too bad really. I've been walking around London a lot lately. It helps me clear my mind."  
  
"It's good to have an outlet like that."  
  
They flooed back to Diagon Alley. Both were quiet until they were outside of the Leaky Cauldron. The sun was just starting to set over the large city and it looked beautiful over the tops of the tall buildings.  
  
"So you live in London?" Draco asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Just outside, actually. My parents' office is in the city, but they said they didn't want me to grow up there. I don't think they care now though. I'm here all the time for something or other."  
  
"Are your parents nice people? Do they treat you well?"  
  
"They used to. Until I started dressing differently and getting piercings that is. They think I've ruined their reputation, so they've been treating me like shit since last summer."  
  
Draco looked at her disbelievingly. He thought she had one of those families that was always smiling and lived a perfect life. No, her life was more complicated that he thought imaginable. "And you haven't run away yet?"  
  
"Where would I go? It's not like I've got any friends in the neighborhood."  
  
"You can always come to the Malfoy Manor," he suggested.  
  
"Right, and I would've done that before today 'cause you've always been my best friend in the world. And I would do that now anyway 'cause your father is the most tolerant man I've ever met," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"I see your point," he nodded as they turned another corner and left the city of London.  
  
"Not much farther," Hermione mumbled. "There's gunna be hell to pay when I get home though. I purposely burned their breakfast this morning then left without saying a word."  
  
"That probably wasn't smart."  
  
"It wasn't."  
  
The Granger residence was huge compared to the other houses on the block. They had the most property and the largest house. It was all white with large windows. There were pillars on the front porch that left an opening to get to the door.  
  
Hermione pushed the ebony door open and grabbed Draco's hand to see the reaction she would be getting from her parents. She gave him a warning look that clearly said, "Go with it." He understood perfectly.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I'm home!" she called in a mock-happy voice.  
  
Her parents came rushing out of the family room wearing angry faces. The questions soon followed. "Where the hell were you?" he father yelled.  
  
"Our secretary was sick and we had no idea where to look for you," he mother followed up.  
  
"Our breakfast was burned!"  
  
"There was no one to clean the bathrooms!"  
  
"We have dirty clothes that need to be washed!"  
  
"You didn't even clean the windows last night!"  
  
"And who the hell is that?!" they yelled together.  
  
"I thought you were dating the redhead," her mother finished.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored most of the things her parents had said. "This is Draco Malfoy. I believe I've mentioned him a few times in the past."  
  
"The prat you were always complaining about?" her mother questioned with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I forgot to tell you, I ditched Ron for him. Why wouldn't I? Just look at him. He's so much sexier and smarter and more talented with his wand, if you catch my drift."  
  
Draco's head snapped toward her at her last comment, and she winked at him. To cover it up, she brought her free hand to her eye. "Ow! I think I got something in my eye. Do you think you could check it out for me?"  
  
Draco pretended to examine her eye carefully. "Nope, nothing. Maybe it's just irritated from being outside all day or something."  
  
"Perhaps. Care to accompany to my room?"  
  
"Oh no! You're not going anywhere yet," her father said in a low tone. "You know the punishment."  
  
"Can't you at least wait till Draco goes home? He'll think you're psycho!"  
  
"No I cannot. You know that bullshit doesn't work. Actually, I think it would be good for the both of you if he saw what happens when you disobey us." He grabbed her hair and pulled her down the hall. She refused to let go of Draco's hand, so he was forced to follow.  
  
They walked down a series of passages and into a stone chamber. The only thing that was not made of stone was the metal pole that stood erect in the center. Mr. Granger threw Hermione hard into the pole. She refused to cry out, which made him even angrier.  
  
Draco was instructed to stand by the door. He did so without a word for fear of what might happen to Hermione if he decided to disobey him.  
  
Her father pulled her shirt over her head and tied her hands tightly around the pole with it. Her back was facing Draco. Scars, sealed wounds, and purple bruises covered her entire back.  
  
Mr. Granger pulled something from around his waist and unwound it-a whip. Hermione knew what was coming. She closed her eyes and awaited the pain that would soon come, but instead of the whooshing that was usually accompanied by a loud crack, she heard a voice.  
  
"If you dare hit her with that, you will wish you were never born."  
  
She turned her head slightly over her shoulder and saw Draco with his wand pointed directly at her father's heart.  
  
"What are you gunna do to me with that?" Mr. Granger asked calmly although he was terrified.  
  
"I can kill you in less than one second. Do not tempt me. My father is allied with the darkest wizard of all time. I know more dark magic than I care to, but I will not hesitate to use it to protect her from you."  
  
The older man flinched a little and un-tied his daughter from the pole. Hermione threw her shirt over her head and left in a hurry, pulling Draco behind her. Draco glared at Mr. Granger one last time before following Hermione up a few flights of stairs to her room.  
  
Once they were in her room, Hermione fell onto her bed and looked up at Draco, who was eyeing her carefully. "Is there a problem?" she asked.  
  
"Those scars on your back? They're all from him?"  
  
She nodded. "Every time they're mad at me he takes me into that room and beats the hell outta me. I've never given him the satisfaction of letting him hear me scream, which pisses him off even more. You actually shouldn't have protected me. I'll just get it worse when you leave."  
  
"Then I'm not leaving. Either that or you come with me. I will not leave you here alone knowing what you have to deal with. That would be incredibly selfish."  
  
"Listen to me, Malfoy! You can't stay here! Do you think they'd actually let you? And I can't go to your place. I am terrified of your father! There is absolutely nothing you can do for me, so don't try."  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh. "You are mad! I cannot believe that you would rather put yourself in danger than be helped! I'm only trying to protect you because for the past five years I have been wanting to do that but I couldn't. I feared my father too, but I don't anymore. He taught me everything he knows, so I can protect the both of us against him."  
  
Hermione stared at him blankly and was silent for a while. "Why haven't you ever told me any of this? We have seen each other almost everyday since we were eleven."  
  
"I couldn't. I didn't know how," he said softly. "I'm supposed to be the Muggle-hater, but I'm not. I never have been. My father also said that if I ruined the Malfoy reputation he'd kill me. He can't now." He sat in the edge if his bed and put his head in his hands. "I just wanna help you," he whispered almost inaudibly. "I can understand if you don't want my help. I'll just leave."  
  
"I'm coming with you then."  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"I'll be safer with you than I am here with them."  
  
"Pack what you need then. We'll apparate back to the Manor. Yes, I can apparate. I learned years ago."  
  
Hermione grabbed her trunk and started throwing clothes, books, and everything she could find into it. She saw Crookshanks empty cage in the corner and flung it across the room.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Draco asked.  
  
"My mother killed Crookshanks then made soup out of him and fed him to the new neighbors."  
  
"That is about the sickest thing I have ever heard in my life. Why the hell would she do something like that?"  
  
Hermione threw her hands up in the air in an over exaggerated shrug and slammed the top of her trunk closed. "Oh shit! I almost forgot." She pulled up a few of the floorboards and pulled out a black broom with a very sleek handle. The Nimbus 2004.  
  
"I didn't think you flew," Draco said in shock.  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know." She threw it in her trunk and started tugging on it. It didn't budge.  
  
Draco moved her out of the way and pointed at it with his hand and it started levitating. He then did a spell to make it feather light.  
  
"You know wandless magic!" she gasped in awe. "I didn't know that."  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know."  
  
They held onto each other and the trunk as Draco apparated them back to Draco's room in the Malfoy Manor. Draco let her trunk fall to the floor and summoned a house elf.  
  
"How may I be of service, Master Draco?" it asked weakly.  
  
"Please tell my mother to come up here. I have something important to discuss with her. Tell her that it is urgent."  
  
"I is getting her. Misses will be here shortly." With a small pop the house elf disappeared.  
  
Draco went over to Hermione, who was sitting on his bed looking out the window at the black sky that was illuminated by the shining stars and the full moon. It was a beautiful night. There was not a cloud in the sky, and a warm summer breeze blew through the window that was slightly ajar.  
  
"I'm gunna tell my mother first. She is much more understanding than my father, and in more tolerant toward Muggles."  
  
A soft knock sounded the arrival of Narcissa Malfoy. Draco opened the door for her and was greeted with a hug. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked not seeing Hermione.  
  
"Mum, this is Hermione Granger. I believe you met her at the Quidditch World Cup two summers ago."  
  
"Yes, I remember. How are you dear?"  
  
"Fine, thanks," Hermione mumbled.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Well that's about the biggest lie I've ever heard in my life. Her parents are very abusive and were about to beat her in front of me, but I threatened them so they didn't. The bottom line is, I don't want her to stay there because I care about her. So do you think she could spend the rest of the summer here?" he said quickly.  
  
Narcissa pondered her answer for a moment. "You know what your father will think," she finally responded in an undertone. "I don't have a problem with it, but I know he will."  
  
"I don't give a shit about what he thinks. I refuse to have her live in that hellhole. Her damn back is covered in scars from where she has been whipped. If you had seen what I did you too would want her as far away as possible from that place." There was a fire burning in his eyes. He looked ready to kill.  
  
Narcissa looked toward Hermione, who was still looking out the window. "You like her a lot, don't you?" Draco nodded. "I'll have to talk with your father. As I have already said, I wouldn't mind if she stays, but she is a Muggle and you know how he is."  
  
"Mum, it's worse than what Father has done to me. You have to convince him. It's for her safety."  
  
"I really will try, Draco, but it's gunna be difficult."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She left his room quietly and headed down the many halls to speak with her husband.  
  
Draco sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder. "She's going to speak with Father. She will allow you to stay, but he's a different story."  
  
"You know he won't, Draco. He hates me. I can just get a room at the Leaky Cauldron or something."  
  
Draco smirked. "That's the second time today that you've called me Draco. Never thought I'd live to see the day."  
  
"Yeah, well calling you Malfoy isn't exactly right. Your parents gave you the name Draco, so why not be called by that name?"  
  
"I should be calling you Hermione then. It really is a beautiful name. And about the Leaky Cauldron, no you won't be staying there because even if Father does say no, you're staying here."  
  
A pop signaled the sound of someone in the room. "Well, well, Ms Granger, it is truly lovely to see you again." They both turned and saw Lucius standing there with a cruel smirk upon his lips. 


	3. Diagon Alley

CHAPTER 2~ Diagon Alley  
  
Draco immediately stood up and pulled Hermione with hi. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. It is actually a great pleasure for me to be in your presence once again," Hermione replied sweetly with a smile upon her lips.  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco, I am disappointed. With all those nice pureblooded girls at that school of yours, you have to choose a filthy Mudblood. I am happy that you chose her though. She's smart with wits to match yours, and can be useful to the Dark Lord, just like you."  
  
"Yeah that's nice, 'cause neither of us will ever join that bastard, as I have expressed to you many times before," Draco growled.  
  
Lucius grabbed his son's hair and tugged on it roughly. "Never talk about the Dark Lord like that again. I will not tolerate that in my house. As for the Mudblood.she can stay as long as she stays out of my presence. No, it's not because I'm going soft, it is because your mother spoke with me about the situation, and no one should have to live like that, not even a Mudblood. If I see you so much as touch each other, I will send her back to wherever she's from. Also, she will be staying in the room down the hall. You will show it to her. Good evening."  
  
Draco scowled as his father disapparated. There was no way he was going to have her in his house and not touch her. That would be an impossibility. "Come on," he muttered. "I'll show you where your room is."  
  
They levitated the truck down the hall and put it in the guest room. Hermione remained silent. She didn't like the situation she had put them in.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Draco asked as he flopped down on the large bed.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this. Your father is allowing a worthless Mudblood to stay at his house for the summer. Isn't that peculiar?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. He's probably planning something. Don't worry about it too much for the time being."  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed beneath her. Draco sat up and rubbed her back gently so she would relax a bit. She shrugged him off. "Don't do that. Remember what your father said."  
  
"He said if he see us touch each other. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Just relax." He continued to rub her back and she became less tense.  
  
She leaned back against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her neck gently as his hands wrapped around her waist. His presence made her forget about Ron and everything that happened earlier that day.  
  
His hands moved under her shirt and up and down her smooth skin. Hermione turned her head slightly and captured his lips in hers. The world stopped. Nothing mattered. Everything that they had ever been taught was thrown out the window. Their tongues battled for control as the kiss deepened. Hermione put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer so that their chests were pressed together.  
  
They fell back onto the bed. Draco's hands moved up her back and felt the rough scars. He broke the kiss gently and asked. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Not anymore. They're just scars."  
  
"But did it?" He lightly traced some of the scars with his fingers.  
  
"At first, but I never let him know that. I've pretty much just learned to deal with the pain."  
  
Draco's eyes held an emotion, one which they had never held before-sadness. He truly cared for this girl, and hated that she had to deal with so much pain. "Do you hate him for what he's done to you?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't hate anyone-Voldemort maybe, but other than that.they are my parents after all. I greatly dislike them, but I don't hate them."  
  
"I do. I hate anyone that has ever caused you pain, including me."  
  
"Don't hate yourself. I don't hate you. I never have. Actually, I have always found you quite attractive." She kissed him again.  
  
This time they were interrupted by a loud voice that seemed to come from all around them.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Yes, Father?" he answered sounding very annoyed.  
  
"It's time for dinner. You and Granger can eat in the kitchens. And remember what I told you before."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
Draco stood and held out his hand to help Hermione to her feet as well. "What was that?" Hermione questioned as they walked out of the room.  
  
"It's a charm. When Father is too lazy to come find me, he uses it to call me and things like that."  
  
Oh."  
  
The kitchen was down four flights of stairs from where their rooms were. House elves were bustling around preparing all sorts of food. They sat out two plates on the small table in the corner. Draco thanked them and pulled out a chair for Hermione. She smiled at him as she sat down. He then sat across from her and they began eating in a comfortable silence.  
  
When they had finished, Draco held his hand out to her. They headed back up the many stairs to Draco's room. An owl was waiting on his bedside table when they arrived. It had two letters attached to his leg.  
  
Draco untied the letter from the owl's leg and sent the owls off into the night sky. "They're our Hogwarts letters. Dumbledore sent yours too. He's probably confused as to why you'd be here."  
  
Hermione smiled a little. "Yeah, probably."  
  
They opened their letters, which basically said the same things as always. It gave a list of supplies and noted that they were still prefects.  
  
"Wanna accompany me to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning so we can buy our new books? Draco asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
A while later, Lucius spoke so his voice echoed through the entire house again. "Draco?"  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Can you please come down to my office? There is something we need to discuss?"  
  
"Of course I can. I'll be there in a moment." He rolled his eyes then said to Hermione, "Wait here, I'll be back."  
  
She nodded as he disapparated down to Lucius' office.  
  
"You called, Father," Draco said as he took a seat in an empty chair across Lucius' desk.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to tell you that since I am now out of Azkaban, I will be away on many more trips than normal. I am to leave tomorrow for the remainder of the summer. I was just called, and this is very important. Your mother will take you and the Mudblood to the station on the first," Lucius said.  
  
Draco felt anger rising in him. He couldn't believe that just a few weeks prior he was defending this man. It made him physically sick that he had ever respected him. "Don't you dare call her that," he warned in a threatening tone while glaring daggers at the older man.  
  
"And just why not?" Lucius snarled. "If my memory serves me correct, I believe it was you who initially gave her that name."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm also the one who's going to make sure no one ever calls her that again." His voice was firm and his face hard as stone. Hate was burning through the silver orbs that were reciprocated from the man across from him.  
  
Lucius smirk. "I'll see you at Christmas."  
  
"Right.if I come home." Draco stood roughly and stalked out of his father's office without waiting for a response. Rather than being lazy and apparating, he decided to walk back up to his room. Blood was pounding in his ears. The hate he felt for his father was like nothing he had felt before. He wanted to kill him.  
  
Hermione was lying on his bed when he returned. Her eyed were fixed on the ceiling and her arms by her sides. She peered over at him when he walked in, but soon averted her glance to the ceiling once again. "What'd he want?" she questioned as he sat on the bed and draped his arm over her stomach.  
  
"He's going out on a Voldemort mission and won't be back till we're back in Hogwarts." He stroked her arm with his hand. She looked back toward him. "What were you thinking about before I came back?"  
  
A small smile appeared on her lips. "This really sweet guy, who I once thought was a jerk, but who I knew there was hope for. He is also the best kisser I have ever met."  
  
"Oh really? Do I know this guy?"  
  
"What would you care?"  
  
"Well, if he's not me then I just wanna congratulate him for being a better kisser than I am."  
  
"Why don't you come a little closer and maybe I'll tell you."  
  
Draco leaned his face slowly closer to hers until their noses were touching. "Is this close enough?" he whispered with a smirk upon his lips. She nodded. "Okay, so who is it then?"  
  
"It's you, you dolt."  
  
"Hey, I resen-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because she tilted her head up a little to capture his lips in hers.  
  
Draco was slightly surprised, but kissed back. He brought his hand up to her smooth face and brushed his thumb gently across her cheek.  
  
Hermione broke away from him gently. "I still don't feel right about this," she mumbled. "I like you, but technically Ron and I are still dating."  
  
"He doesn't seem to care," Draco scoffed.  
  
"I know he doesn't." She ran a hand through his silky hair. She loved the way it slipped through her fingers. "If we happen to run into him tomorrow, can I break up with him then instead of waiting until September? I really don't like the fact that that lying, cheating son of a bitch is my boyfriend."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Sure. I think it would be funny to see his face."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to wait."  
  
"I guess I forgot about Diagon Alley." He sat up and leaned back against the many pillows the decorated his bed.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" she asked tentatively as she looked out the window once again.  
  
"No. Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"I don't know," she sighed. "I just get paranoid sometimes."  
  
Draco smiled and tilted her chin so she could look into his beautiful, silver eyes; they were warm and caring. "You shouldn't be. It'll make you feel stressed out and that's not healthy."  
  
Hermione managed a small smile. "I'm really tired. I think I'm gunna go to bed."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight."  
  
She gave him a small peck on the lips and headed down the hall to her room. Once she had changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed, she pulled her discman out of her trunk. Evanescence was still in it from the previous night when she had been listening to it. She changed tracks until she reached "Bring Me To Life." She sand along, but not too loud since she wasn't particularly fond of her voice even though she was a very good singer. "How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)"  
  
Once the song was over, she put it on random and fell asleep. For the first time in months, she had a dream.  
  
xxx Dream Sequence xxx  
  
She was in a forest. It was night. The moon was shining brightly through the dense treetops. She looked around. There were trees everywhere. Someone was watching her. She saw his red hair behind a tree. Someone else was walking toward her, his silver-blonde hair shining in the moonlight. A smile spread across her face as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he whispered. "I was held up by Snape on my way out of the common room."  
  
"That's all right," she responded. "I knew you'd show. Oh, there's something else, Weasley's behind the fourth tree on your left. His hair made him visible in the moonlight before."  
  
Draco nodded and pulled her to the right. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now. There's a reason why I told you to meet me here tonight. First of all, I want you to know that I love you more than anything and that I would do anything for you." He paused to kiss her. He then got down on one knee and took her hands in his. "The second thing is, there is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
"NOOOOO!" Ron yelled as he jumped out from behind the tree. "He doesn't love you, 'Mione! You'll be making a big mistake if you say "yes". I love you. I always have."  
  
Hermione faced him, her eyes glowing with hatred. "Get the fuck out of here, Weasley. Go fuck Parkinslut or something. How can you even think about saying you love me? After everything you've done to me, how can you expect me to believe a word you say? I love Draco Malfoy, and you have destroyed the biggest moment of my life. I hate you Ronald Weasley!" She lunged at him, but Draco held her back.  
  
"You have no business here, Weasel. Go back to the castle and leave us alone. Or is there something else? Does your master have other plans?"  
  
Ron pointed his wand at Draco's heart. "Now you die."  
  
xxx End Dream Sequence xxx  
  
Hermione awoke with sweat upon her brow. That was one dream she hoped would never come true-well the end of it anyway. The sunrise could be seen through the window. It was very pretty this morning. She sat on the windowsill and watched the yellows and reds and oranges mix together. Watching the rise of the sun was always very relaxing for her.  
  
A soft tap on the door broke her peaceful trance. She stood and went to the door. Draco was standing there, fully dressed and ready to go. "You should get ready. We'll leave as soon as you're dressed."  
  
Hermione nodded as Draco turned. She closed the door and pulled out long, blue shorts that were frayed at the bottoms and a grey t-shirt.  
  
Once she dressed, she opened her door and found Draco leaning against the wall. "Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
They went to the nearest fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley. When they had brushed all the soot off them, they went in the direction of Gringotts to retrieve some money.  
  
"I see you didn't gel your hair as you usually do," Hermione commented with a small smile playing upon her lips.  
  
He smirked. "Nah, it looks better this way. Plus, I look less like my father. Thanks for not letting me keep it that way yesterday."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The previous summer, Hermione had opened a vault in Gringotts so she would have money somewhere safe where her parents couldn't touch it.  
  
Once they had taken out enough money to last them the year, they went back into the streets to buy their needed supplies. The first place they stopped was Flourish and Blott's for books. The clerk seemed more than happy to help them, and they were soon on their way.  
  
After that, they brought quills, ink, and parchment then headed to Madame Malkin's for new robes.  
  
As they were walking to the Apothecary to buy their Potions supplies, Hermione saw a familiar head of red hair walking with his a girl with bleached blonde hair. They were holding hands and smiling.  
  
Hermione pulled Draco into a side alleyway between to buildings and told him to be quiet. She then pointed into the road. He followed her gaze and realized what she was talking about.  
  
"Are you gunna break up with him?" he whispered.  
  
Hermione nodded and instructed him to wait where he was. She stepped out in front of Ron and Pansy as they neared and put on a sweet smile. "Well, if it isn't my lying, cheating, good-for-nothing boyfriend and his whore. You guys look so happy. Didn't think you'd get caught, did you?"  
  
Ron immediately dropped Pansy's hand and the smile vanished from his face. "Hermione, it wasn't what it looked like. I swear."  
  
"Yeah, Ron, I believe you," she retorted sarcastically. "Sources say you've been fucking her for a while now."  
  
Ron's face contorted into one of anger. "Who told you that?"  
  
"So it's true then?"  
  
"Who told you?" He moved closer to her. His face turned bright red, and it looked as if a vein was about to explode in his head.  
  
"It really doesn't matter. We're over, Ron. You can have your damn whore. There is a guy I'd much rather be with, but unlike you, I waited until we broke up to do anything."  
  
"Who told you?" he asked again. His body was shaking with rage, and his fists were balled at his sides.  
  
Draco stepped out next to Hermione. "I did, okay Weasel. I told her everything right down to your new alliance."  
  
"You son of a bitch! You go to those meetings too. And you just ruined all of his plans. Do you know how stupid you are? You've defied your Lord!"  
  
Draco smirked and showed Ron his forearm. "He's not my Lord. He never was and never will be. Can't say the same for you though."  
  
Ron glared menacingly at Draco. "You know what, Ferret, you can have the damn bitch. I never liked her anyway. Don't look at me like that. You were just a means of getting me into the swing of things."  
  
Tears rolled down Hermione cheeks. "Why did you tell me that you loved me then? Why did you say that you would do anything for me? Fuck you, Ron. I hate you and I will never talk to you again for as long as I live!" She turned on her heel and stormed off, dragging Draco behind her.  
  
After a few paces, she paused and slammed her lips into his. She pulled away a few seconds later and buried her head in his chest. Draco simply held her as they stood in the middle of the crowded street. She held onto him tightly as if she would never let go. He pressed his lips to his hair and rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
It seemed as if they had been standing there forever before Hermione finally looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Making you stand here in the middle of everything with me." She sniffled a little as a few last tears streamed down her face.  
  
Draco wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Don't be sorry for that. I'm still living aren't I? Let's go back to the Manor. You've had a rough day."  
  
He carried all of their things. Hermione walked beside him quietly staring fixedly at her feet with each step she took, refusing to look at anything or anyone.  
  
Back at the Manor, they sat on Draco's bed and listened to some of Hermione's CDs. She would occasionally sing along, but stop when she felt Draco's eyes on her.  
  
"Don't stop," he'd insist. "You have an very nice voice."  
  
Every time she would scoff at him and reply with, "Yeah right."  
  
Neither of them brought up the topic of dating even though it was nagging at the back of both their minds. They each thought that the other wouldn't want to talk about it at that point in time.  
  
Hermione was eventually lulled to sleep by the sound of the loud music pounding in her ears. Her head was rested on Draco's chest, and his arms were wrapped around her, making sure she wouldn't move.  
  
Draco's heart was pounding. He wanted to take back everything he had ever said or done to Hermione. He knew that if he ever did find the courage to ask her out there would always be that guilty conscience nagging at him. There was no possible way he could take back all the hurt he had inflicted upon her over the years, but he wished he could.  
  
A window was left slightly ajar. The warm summer breeze blew through it and danced across their faces. That distinct smell of summer was present in the air. The moon shined through the glass illuminating the once cold, now warm grey eyes of Draco Malfoy as he watched the sleeping angel in his arms. 


	4. A Single Kiss

CHAPTER 3~ A Single Kiss  
  
The summer droned on. It felt like forever. Hermione and Draco grew closer over the weeks although Draco still hadn't found the courage to ask her out. He wasn't a Gryffindor after all.  
  
Narcissa was a very hospitable host and she absolutely adored Hermione. The two women spent a lot of time talking and soon became friends. Narcissa would occasionally hint to Draco about how much she like Hermione and about how the two teens looked so happy together. He insisted that he got the point and swore that he would ask her out, but whenever he thought he could finally bring himself to do it, he would always back down.  
  
Hermione was not usually the one to make the first move. She liked to wait for the guy to come to her, but she was becoming tired of waiting for Draco. It was obvious that he liked her and she would hint that she liked him, but he still wouldn't make any move.  
  
Finally, it was September first. Both Hermione and Draco woke up early to pack what they needed and got ready to leave.  
  
After breakfast, when they were bringing their luggage down to Narcissa's car, Hermione pushed Draco up against the wall and kissed him roughly. When they broke apart, he looked at her confusedly. "Wanna go out with me?" she asked softly.  
  
"That's not fair! I'm supposed to ask you," he responded.  
  
"Merlin! Did you think I was gunna wait forever? You're taking so damn long. How hard is it to ask me a question? I figured you'd ask right after I broke up with Ron. But did you? Noooo!"  
  
"I didn't think you'd want me to."  
  
"Of course I wanted you to! I wanted you to ask me when we were standing right in front of him!"  
  
"Oh." He looked down at his feet. He felt like a complete jackass.  
  
"So?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh? So what?"  
  
She smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"For being a complete idiot! Do you wanna go out with me?" she said again, but this time emphasizing every word.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." He smiled a little.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're real smooth, Draco. Real smooth. Damn, and I thought you were smart. What on Earth was I thinking?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know." He took her hand and helped her carry the rest of her luggage to the car.  
  
~  
  
At King's Cross Station, Draco, Hermione, and Narcissa all passed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Narcissa hugged them both goodbye and told Hermione to stop by anytime Lucius wasn't around.  
  
They took the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder while his arms wrapped instinctively around her.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think we'll get criticized for something, you know, out of the ordinary?"  
  
"More than likely, but we'll have to ignore all that bullshit and pretend like we don't even care. I know that I won't. Just don't let anything anybody says get to you. Don't show them any weakness. If someone does say something, ignore them and walk away with your head held high. Make everyone believe that you are better than them."  
  
Hermione nodded. "That's something I will always remember. Thanks."  
  
"That is the one piece of advice that I have always held onto. My father taught me that when I was very young. It is the one thing that puts me one step ahead of everyone else."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the compartment door opening and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Cho Chang, and Pansy Parkinson walking in.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Death Eaters," Draco said with a scowl upon his thin lips. "What a displeasure to see the four of you. I'm afraid you're not welcome here. Leave now."  
  
"Well 'Mione, I see you're looking quite comfy with your worst enemy here," Harry said, completely ignoring Draco's comment.  
  
"Actually Harry, I believe it's you and those other three assholes that are the enemy. Last time I checked, which was what, about five seconds ago, it was you that had the Dark Mark, not Draco. Now kindly take heed to him and LEAVE!" Hermione kept herself calm on the outside although inside she was fuming. Rage coursed through her veins. She could feel her heart pumping the blood faster than usual.  
  
"And what if we don't want to?" Pansy asked in response.  
  
Hermione glared at the pug-faced girl. "I will make your lives a living hell for the rest of our time at Hogwarts. If any of you have forgotten, I am a Prefect, and I do have the power to do that."  
  
The six of them held a glaring contest. If looks could kill, they would've all been dead. Their eyes held a hatred that they had never felt for anybody in their lives, with the exception of Draco, who hated Lucius and Voldemort more than anyone.  
  
Harry finally jerked his head toward the door and he and his posse left to find an un-occupied compartment.  
  
Hermione relaxed once again against Draco's body. She really didn't want a fight so soon. Harry and Ron betrayed her for the Dark Lord. It was inconceivable, ludicrous even. All three of them had sworn they would always fight against Voldemort, but now two turned to him for power. They were just like most other people in the world-greedy bastards.  
  
Draco felt Hermione relax and he too was able to. Everything about her mystified him. He suddenly felt an urge to kiss her, but wasn't sure if he should. Unlike with most girls, she had him questioning what he should do. He didn't like the feeling. Girls had never been a problem for him. Not until this one anyway. She was different. There were so many layers that needed to be uncovered, but he was afraid that if he pried too far, she would pull away from him.  
  
When Hermione glanced up at him, he appeared to be staring off into space. Deciding that she would once again take control, she climbed onto his lap. His eyes suddenly snapped back into focus.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"You're such a liar."  
  
The train began to move away from the platform and toward Hogwarts.  
  
"I know what I am," Draco responded smirking slightly.  
  
"Oh really? Did you know that you are a scaredy cat? You should learn to act on instinct and stop second-guessing yourself. You've never done that before, so I don't why you are now. You wanna kiss me, so kiss me already. Stop thinking and do. If you wanna hold onto me, you gotta start taking some control."  
  
"How-how did you know that?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can see right through you, Draco. I know no one has ever been able to do that. Here's a newsflash for you, I'm not most people. I can see what other's can't." She leaned her forehead against his and let her lips linger upon his gently for a few seconds.  
  
"Am I really that transparent?" he mumbled.  
  
"Only to me. Your mother never knows what you're thinking or feeling. Now just shut up and kiss me. I know you want to."  
  
He gladly obliged and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue slid into her mouth and began to explore every crevice. Their tongues battled for control as he ran his hands under her shirt. When he ran them up her back, he broke the kiss gently.  
  
"Draco, why do you stop kissing me every time you touch my back? They're just scars. They don't hurt."  
  
"I know," he whispered. "I just can't help it. It bothers me that your father beats you like that."  
  
"It's really no that bad." She stood, locked the compartment door then pulled her shirt over her head so that she was just wearing her bra. She turned around so that he could see her back. "They really do not hurt anymore."  
  
Draco walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But it did at one point. I don't like that you were ever in pain."  
  
"I know." She turned in his arms so she could face him. Her arms went around his neck and she played with the hair that hung down. "Listen, don't feel guilty for anything that's happened between us over the years. I don't want that to be a factor in our relationship."  
  
He nodded. "All that stuff I've said, doesn't it bother you?"  
  
"No. I knew that you only said most of those things to please your father. Why can't you just act the same around me as you do with other girls?"  
  
"'Cause I never liked other girls. They were simply a means for me to get what I wanted, but now that I've got you, I'm afraid to be the same person I have been because I don't want to lose you."  
  
Hermione kissed his lips softly. "You will never lose me."  
  
Draco moved one hand up her back, feeling the rough skin from all the scars. He knew that if he ever saw her father again he would kill him, and not with magic. His rage would fuel him, and his hate would make him stronger.  
  
He kissed her passionately. He felt like he was soaring. Every emotion he was feeling was poured into that kiss. Their tongues intertwined, fueling their passion.  
  
Everything Hermione was feeling was new and exciting. Never once when she kissed Ron as She felt like she did then. The room was spinning. The only thing in the world that mattered was the two of them together.  
  
A loud knock on the compartment door ended their perfect alter-world. Hermione sighed in frustration as she pulled her shirt over her head. Just when Draco finally decided to start something, someone had to go and ruin it.  
  
Once Hermione plopped down onto the bench with her arms folded across her chest, Draco unlocked and opened the door.  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears?" the old witch with the cart asked.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, who looked like she wanted to kill the old lady. "No!" he snapped and slammed the door closed.  
  
"That's what we were interrupted for?" Hermione said incredulously.  
  
Draco laughed a little as he sat back down next to her. "Don't get all mad. She's just doing her job." He kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"Yeah, well I wasn't the one who snapped at her. The poor lady looked like she was about to have a heart attack." She laced her fingers with his and swung her legs over his.  
  
He smiled innocently. "Me? I would never do that. Whatever are you talking about? Why would I scare a little old witch? You must be confusing me with someone else."  
  
"Oh that must be it. 'Cause you know, I've only spent the entire summer at your house so naturally I know nothing about you."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Hermione just shook her head and rested it on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Draco followed shortly after.  
  
~  
  
When Draco awoke, the sun was just about set and Hermione was still sleeping soundly in his arms. He figured that they were just about at Hogwarts, so he woke her gently.  
  
He kissed her lightly and let his lips linger on hers for a few moments. She didn't wake, so he whispered, "Hermione, wake up. We have to get ready." She didn't even stir. He stroked his hand down her face. "Hey, we gotta go to school. Come on, baby, wake up," he cooed. Since that didn't work, he kissed her roughly. This did wake her. She kissed him back. Her hands ran up his chest. She could feel his toned chest through the thin material of his shirt.  
  
He broke away from her a few seconds later. "It's about time you woke up. You must be a heavy sleeper."  
  
She yawned a little. "Only when I feel safe."  
  
"You feel safe around me?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "You're the only guy I feel safe around. I would trust you with my life. Don't ask me why 'cause I really don't know."  
  
He smiled at this. No one had ever really trusted him before, and it felt good to have someone really on him for once. "We should start getting ready," he said after a while. "I would imagine that we are almost there, even though I don't really know how long we've been sleeping."  
  
Hermione nodded and stood to stretch. She was feeling cramped up from the awkward position that she been sleeping in. Her neck and shoulders were very stiff. After many attempts of trying to roll them, she gave up and asked for Draco's assistance. "Draco, do you think you could massage my neck and shoulders? I am so stiff right now."  
  
"Uh sure." He stood behind her and began to massage her stiff limbs gently. His movements were gentle as if he were handling an antique porcelain doll. To him she was an angel even if everyone else thought different. The way she spoke, the way she moved, the way she treated people-if he believed in Heaven and Hell, he would have sworn she was sent to him by God.  
  
Hermione thanked him with a small kiss when her limbs no longer felt stiff.  
  
Neither of them bothered to change into their Hogwarts uniforms, but decided to put their robes on over their clothes.  
  
The train began to slow, and eventually came to a stop. As always, they left their luggage in the compartments as they headed into the cool night air toward the horseless carriages, which they had found out the previous year weren't really horseless at all, they were being drawn by thestrals.  
  
There wasn't a cloud in the black sky that night. All the stars could be seen smiling down upon the students as they headed for the giant castle that most liked to call "home." It was the place where they encountered their best experiences and their worst experiences. Their most embarrassing moments occurred in the castle, while it was also a where they had the best time of their lives. Hogwarts wasn't just a place; it was encounter, experience, and most of all emotion. Every student left a part of his or her soul in the school once they left.  
  
The ride in the carriages took next to no time. Hermione and Draco had to share their carriage with two third year Ravenclaw girls who both looked about ready to faint when they saw Draco.  
  
For a little fun, Hermione sat as close to Draco as was physically possible and pretended to whisper in his ear while nibbling it gently. The two younger students looked on with looks on jealousy and envy as the scene unfolded before them.  
  
The carriage suddenly came to an abrupt halt in front of the castle. Draco opened the door and made a sweeping motion with his arm, signaling the two girls to go ahead of him. "After you, my dears," he said sweetly with the smirk that made every girl head-over-heels for him. Both girls smiled dreamily at him as they stepped down from the carriage.  
  
It took the greater part of Hermione's self control to keep from laughing hysterically. Before Hermione could hop out of the carriage, however, Draco jumped out and held his hand out to her. She took it gratefully and smiled at him as she stepped down. Draco held out his other hand and a black rose appeared. "For you, m' lady," he said as he handed it to her.  
  
"Why thank you. You sure are acting like Prince Charming today."  
  
"Muggle fairy-tale?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"How'd you know? I thought you were deprived of all things Muggle."  
  
His smirk reappeared once again. "Not all things. I have you, don't I?" He gave her a small kiss behind her ear, which earned a soft moan. "Anyway, my mother would read me some fairy-tales when I was a young child. Much were much too.sweet for my taste, but I remember them nonetheless."  
  
"If they were much too sweet for you, my dear, why are you acting like you just popped out of one?"  
  
"Pray tell, in which one does the guy pull a black rose out of thin air? I do not seem to recall that one."  
  
They walked through the large oak doors then waited to file into the Great Hall with everybody else.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the rose, Draco. Although I have to admit it was very original. What I was talking about was the way you're being so sweet and charming. What happened to the ruthless prat I fell for?"  
  
"Would you like me to be him again?"  
  
She pondered her answer for a few seconds. "Well, let's see, I first fell for him because of his attitude and the twisted things he would come up with to get a reaction out of me, however, right now I feel special, which is something I have never felt before. So I guess a mixture of your personalities would be nice, as long as you're not faking anything to make me feel good."  
  
"That's the thing. I feel like I don't have to act when I'm around you. You have the ability to make me want to be a better person."  
  
They smiled at each other as they neared the doors to the Great Hall. Before they entered, Draco whispered, "Meet me by the lake after you lead your House back to the common room."  
  
Hermione nodded once as they headed to their separate tables to get ready for the start of the feast.  
  
Hermione sat down at the end of the long table. Not long after, her fellow classmates Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas sat across from her. "Hello!" she said cheerily. "How were your summers?"  
  
"Good, and yours?" Seamus replied.  
  
"Better than usual. How 'bout you, Dean?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I didn't really get to do much since my parents were away on business and I had to stay with my Aunt Mary."  
  
Seamus clapped a hand on his friend's back. "That's not what you said before, mate. I thought you said you had a good summer."  
  
"I lied," he shrugged. "What made your summer so great, 'Mione? Did you get to travel somewhere or something?"  
  
Hermione smiled a bit. "I stayed in England, but not with my parents. That's what made it so great."  
  
The two boys looked at her with perplexed expressions. Neither of them knew what really went on in the Granger household. In fact the only person who knew was Draco Malfoy. Hermione liked to let people believe that her life was as wonderful as it had once been. No one really needed to know about her personal life anyway, and she wasn't to keen on complaining to anyone.  
  
The first years began to walk in with Professor McGonagall leading the way. For the most part, Hermione blocked out the Sorting Ceremony. The only thing she heard was when Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin!"  
  
The food was wonderful as it always was on the first day back. The house elves had proven once again that they were talented in the field of cooking.  
  
After dessert, Dumbledore stood up to make his start of term announcements. "First years, welcome! Staff and older students welcome back for what is sure to be a fun-filled year at Hogwarts! I would just like to make it known that the staff as well as myself will be keeping a close watch on all of you due to the events that occurred last year. For all students," here he looked at the Gryffindor table, "I would like you to remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all. I bid you good evening. Prefects, lead the first years up to the House common rooms."  
  
Hermione gathered all the first years and led them up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The new password was "strawberry shortcake." Hermione showed the first years to the common room then directed them to their dormitories.  
  
Once everyone was pretty much situated, she dashed out of the common room and outside to the lake where Draco was already awaiting her presence.  
  
"How'd you get out here so quick?" she asked giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
He smirked. "The dungeons are a bit closer than wherever it is you come from. Besides, I probably didn't take as much time as you did getting everyone situated and comfortable. There are other people who can take care of that."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "That is so typical of you to say and do. Just dump it off on someone else, am I right?"  
  
"Pretty much. The way I see it is this-why should I do something when there are others around me who can do it better? Sorry I'm a perfectionist like you, Ms know-it-all."  
  
"I like to set high standards for myself. Is that all right with you, Ferret Boy?"  
  
"Hey, when did I get that old name back?"  
  
"When you gave me my old name back. I am not a know-it-all or a perfectionist. I simply work hard so that people like you will not just think I am a worthless Mudblood that doesn't belong here."  
  
"Calm down! I didn't mean it like that. And I definitely do not think that you are worthless. You're the smartest person in out year for Merlin's sake! I'm sorry I offended you. I won't let it happen again." His eyes grew larger as he spoke and he took a step away from her.  
  
She started laughing, and that just caused Draco to come bamboozled. "I should be the one apologizing. I just took you too seriously." She stopped laughing and took his hands in hers. "Sometimes I forget that you're the same boy you who used to tease me about my heritage and my teeth and my hair and for carrying too many books around and for being friends with idiots and for being in Gryffindor and-"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the point," he interrupted. "I already feel bad for all the shit I've ever said to you. You don't have to go and make me feel even worse about it."  
  
"What I'm trying to say is I forgive you for all that and I just have to learn what you consider humor." She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but to smile in return.  
  
"You know, now that I think about it, it must've been pretty funny to see me bouncing down the hall as a ferret."  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
They both started laughing and were soon caught up in a passionate embrace. There was a flutter in Hermione's stomach that she had never felt before. Her heart was beating twice as fast as normal. The world seemed to have come to a stop. There was no wind or rustling of leaves. No insects could be heard piercing the silence with their melodic tunes. No owls could be heard hooting or flapping their wings. Everything was still, silent, serene. There was nothing but Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger poring their souls into a single kiss. 


	5. When Enemies Can Become Lovers

CHAPTER 4~ When Enemies Can Become Lovers  
  
Classes started the next morning right after breakfast. Hermione purposely avoided Harry and Ron. She could not believe that with everything that had happened the previous year that both of them would turn their backs on everything and turn to the Dark Lord.  
  
The first class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin followed by double Charms with Ravenclaw then advanced double Potions, which only consisted of the few people in each House that actually did well enough on their O.W.L.s, and last was History of Magic with Hufflepuff.  
  
Hermione waited for Draco outside of the Great Hall so they could walk to Care of Magical Creatures together.  
  
Hagrid was awaiting their arrival by the hut. He looked much better than he had the previous year. Hermione guessed that it was because his little brother, Grawp, had finally cooled down a bit. She saw Hagrid throw her a wary glance, but pretended not to notice as the rest of the class settled down to hear what Hagrid had to say.  
  
"All righ', today we will be learnin' abou' dragons." Many "oohs" and "ahhs" were heard, but many of the students backed away looking frightened.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco, who had opened his mouth to say some snide remark, but she quickly jabbed her elbow into his ribs. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" he hissed at her grabbing his side.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything mean or degrading this year. I mean it, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, so back to Malfoy now are we Granger?"  
  
She rolled her eyes as Hagrid continued. "O' course we ain't gunna have the chance t' work with real dragons, but I thought tha' learnin' a little summat about 'em could be interesin'. Now I want ye all t' split up in ter groups o' two or three n I want ye all t' try n label as many parts as ye can by the nex' lesson."  
  
Hermione worked with Draco. They both knew a little about dragons, so by combining their information they were able to get pretty far on their charts before the bell rang signaling the end of class.  
  
"Oh yeah," Hagrid called as an after thought. "I also want an essay along with the charts." Everybody groaned. "It don't hafta be too long," he added quickly. "I jus' really want the basics."  
  
The class walked away scowling. He watched them go with a disappointed look on his face. He thought they'd be excited about getting to work with dragons, but it seemed as if most of them were nowhere near remotely happy.  
  
Hermione, however, was very keen on writing her essay. Dragons had always been her favorite creatures. She knew a lot about them due to extensive research over the years. Even before she started at Hogwarts she loved to hear tales of dragons.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Draco said incredulously. "That great oaf hasn't given us a day of homework since he started teaching here! And now, all of a sudden, we've got to complete an anatomy chart and an essay all due by our next class! This is fucking ridiculous!"  
  
She glared at him. "You had better watch your mouth, Malfoy. Hagrid is a great man. Anyway, with a name like Draco how could you possibly be complaining about an assignment focused around dragons?"  
  
"For your information, I am not complaining about the contents of the assignment, Granger," he replied matter-of-factly. "I know plenty about dragons. I am simply stating that I dislike having to do an assignment for a class as pointless as this one."  
  
"You are very stubborn, you know that?"  
  
He smirked a little. "Of course I do."  
  
They finally reached the staircase where they would be departing. Hermione would go to Charms while Draco went to Transfigurations. They kissed quickly then headed in separate directions.  
  
Hermione didn't mind the occasional pointless arguments with Draco, even though she would never admit that to him. What would a relationship be if the two people involved agreed on everything anyway? She thought it would be one of the most boring things in the world.  
  
She took a seat in the back of the Charms classroom and watched as the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors filed in chatting happily.  
  
"Have a good time with your boyfriend?" asked a cold voice from behind her.  
  
She turned her head the slightest bit to stare at her ex-boyfriend and her ex-best friend. A sarcastic smile made its way to her thin lips as she said, "Why yes actually. Thanks for asking. You know before this summer I never realized how incredibly sweet he really is. I am so glad I got to spend the summer at his place instead of with the two of you. Just thinking about him brings a smile to my face. I could never say the same when I was with you, of course."  
  
They sat on either side of her as they used to. Only this time it wasn't because they were friends, it was because they wanted her to get mad and lose her temper. And perhaps get information for Voldemort in the process.  
  
"So Granger and Malfoy it is now?" Harry said with a look of feigned surprise. "What is the world coming to when enemies can become lovers?"  
  
"Well, I think it would be a great world if that happened. If it were only true for Draco and I. You see, we're not lovers yet. Truthfully, we haven't done anything like that, and I don't even know if I'm in love with him. Do I love him? The answer is simple, yes. But to be in love with someone is so much more, and our relationship is nowhere near that level yet. So to say we're lovers would be incorrect."  
  
She smiled sweetly at them as tiny Professor Flitwick took his place on the large stack of books in front of the class.  
  
The two boys glared at her. Leave it to Hermione Granger to make someone speechless. She always knew the right thing to say.  
  
On the right side of her, Harry was staring longingly out the window. To the left, Ron was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. Hermione, however was paying close attention to Flitwick and was copying notes on the new charm they would be learning.  
  
Ron's hand moved swiftly across the desktop and he dropped a sheet of parchment on her notebook.  
  
~Tell me, Granger, what does Malfoy have that I don't? What is it exactly that makes him so special?~  
  
Hermione dipped her quill and wrote back:  
  
~He is perfect. He's sweet, he cares about me, he makes me feel safe, he's willing to protect me and defy his father for me. He's also got the nicest eyes and hottest body I have ever seen. What doesn't he have? The Dark Mark. By the way, you, like me, are a prefect, so you shouldn't be passing notes in class.~  
  
She slid the parchment back to Ron and went back to taking notes on the origin of the charm. Although she was desperately trying to pay attention, her mind was elsewhere- mainly Draco and why Ron was so interested with her relationship with him.  
  
Ron passed the piece of parchment back to her. She rolled her eyes and read:  
  
~What if I were to tell you that I was in love with you and the whole Pansy thing was just a fling to please My Lord?~  
  
Hermione re-read the parchment a few times before answering.  
  
~Fuck off, Weasley! I hate you! I love Draco! I will never feel anything for you but total hatred. I don't give a damn who the hell you're trying to impress! The fact is I would've broken up with you even if you hadn't been cheating on me. Anything I felt for you was already dwindling. We wouldn't have lasted much longer.~  
  
She passed the note furiously across the desk to Ron then pulled from her robes one of the pills perfected by the Weasley twins. She swallowed the pill and immediately felt very sick. She raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ms Granger?" Professor Flitwick squeaked.  
  
"Professor, I'm not feeling too well. Can I visit Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I'll write you a pass."  
  
He handed her a piece of paper then sent her off. Once she was in the hallway, she took the antidote from her robes and swallowed it then looked at the pass in her hand. And idea suddenly popped into her mind. She pulled out her wand and tapped the sheet of paper in her hand, muttering a useful incantation under her breath. The piece of parchment soon read:  
  
~Please excuse Draco Malfoy from class. Professor Flitwick would like a word with him.~  
  
She smirked at her handiwork and headed toward Professor McGonagall's classroom, where Draco was in Transfigurations. She knocked on the door softly. When McGonagall opened the door, Hermione handed her the note.  
  
"Do you know what this is about?" McGonagall asked in her stern voice.  
  
"No. Professor Flitwick just sent me down here and told me to deliver this to you," Hermione lied convincingly.  
  
"All right then." She walked over to Draco's desk and told him to go with Hermione to Flitwick's classroom. He quickly gathered his things and headed out into the corridor.  
  
"So what does Flitwick want with me?" he asked as he slipped his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Nothing. That was my note to visit Madame Pomfrey. I just did some rearranging, and I came up with an excuse to get you out of class so I could have some company."  
  
Draco looked at her worriedly. "Why did you have a note to go to Pomfrey?"  
  
Hermione giggled. She explained about what happened between her and Ron and how she used one of Fred and George's fever pills and that she took the antidote once she was outside of the class.  
  
"Oh. So where are we going then, if not to class?" he asked as the descended a flight of stairs.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we could just sit out in the Quidditch pitch for a while so we don't have to be around anyone else. That is, if you want to."  
  
He smiled. "Sure. I was looking for an excuse to get out of class to be with you anyway. McGonagall was boring me to death. Or maybe that was Pansy. You know for that matter it could've been Crabbe and Goyle. Whatever, you get the point."  
  
She laughed a little. "Want some of those pills? They work wonders."  
  
"Are you sure they're safe. I mean they were created by Weasleys." He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I saw Fred and George testing them with my own eyes, and I saw them paying first years to test them. I trust them, so yes, they are safe."  
  
They made their way out of the castle and across the grounds to the Quidditch field. The sun was shining brightly. Fluffy white clouds drifted across the bright blue sky above them.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, you may trust them, but I don't. How do I know they didn't poison them to kill any Slytherin that eats them?"  
  
"If they did, I'll just have to kill them. They really are a good excuse to get out of classes though. Last year I scolded them for making these things, but I'm just about ready to praise the ground they walk on."  
  
Draco was hesitant. "Well if you say they're all right, then I guess I'll give them a try."  
  
Hermione smiled and handed him a few of the pills. "Remember not to take the antidote until after you get out of the room and don't use them everyday. The teachers will get suspicious."  
  
"You know, Hermione, I could've figured that out myself. I'm not as dumb as you look."  
  
"That's right, you're-HEY! I resent that!"  
  
"A little slow on the uptake there, Granger?" He smirked as she punched his arm jokingly.  
  
"I'll get you back for that one, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh yeah. How?"  
  
"I don't know, but why don't we do something productive while I think?" She moved closer to him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. For most of the remainder of the day, they made out of the grass under the warm sun.  
  
~  
  
The first few weeks of school went by fairly quickly. On the third Saturday of the month, the nineteenth, it was Hermione's birthday. Draco said that he thought of something special for her and he wanted her to meet her in the Astronomy Tower at eight o'clock that night. She naturally agreed and said that she couldn't wait to be there.  
  
She spent most of the day waiting in anticipation for that night. Her mind was running in circles. She needed someone to talk to, but she felt that the only person she had was Draco. Instead of trying to find someone to talk to, she stayed secluded in her dorm until 7:30. It didn't take her long to reach the Astronomy Tower. Her feet moved quickly because of all her built up energy and excitement.  
  
When she arrived, Draco was already there. He had totally transformed the tower. There were balloons, red and gold, adorning the candlelit room. There was a blanket in the middle of the floor that was surrounded by pillows, and a basket and a small wrapped package in the corner.  
  
As she was examining the room, Draco snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Happy birthday," he whispered as he began kissing her neck.  
  
"You did this all for me?" she breathed, her voice barely audible.  
  
"No, the tooth fairy did," he replied sarcastically.  
  
She laughed a little. "It's quite beautiful." She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you." She blushed a little as he brushed his lips against hers. She pressed her lips to his more forcefully, but he pulled away.  
  
"Not yet. You have to open your presents first."  
  
"You shouldn't have gotten me anything, Draco. I really don't need anything but you."  
  
He just smiled as he handed her the small box. "Just open it."  
  
Hermione delicately tore the paper. Inside was a small black box. She looked at him quizzically as she lifted the lid to find a silver necklace. The pendant on it was a dagger with a snake wrapped around it. The snake's eyes were made of fade, as well as the jewels on the handle. Hermione's eyes lit up as she examined the delicate necklace. It was beautiful.  
  
"I thought you'd like it," Draco said with a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"It's absolutely splendid. It must have cost you a fortune." She lifted her eyes to meet his. He just shrugged as it to say it was nothing.  
  
Draco took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around Hermione's neck. It really did look good on her. It suited her look very nicely. After kissing her briefly, he retrieved the basket from the corner and handed it to her.  
  
She tentatively lifted the lid to reveal a small black cat with red eyes. It was curled in a ball and appeared to be sleeping. Her hand trembled as she stroked its soft fur.  
  
"Draco, you didn't-"  
  
"I wanted to. His name's Merlin. That's what the lady at the shop called him anyway. He likes attention and being played with. I thought he'd be perfect for you."  
  
Hermione gently lifted the tiny animal from its basket and cradled it in her arms as she sat amongst the pillows. Her hand was still stroking its back delicately as not to wake it. "He's so adorable. When did you find time to go out and buy him?"  
  
Draco put his arm around her and whispered, "Potthead's not the only person in the school with an invisibility cloak, you know. I also have some secrets. I just know how to keep them better."  
  
She laughed a little. "Draco, I want to thank you for doing this for me. It's the first time in years that anyone has remembered my birthday. This is all so wonderful. It means so much to me."  
  
"We are hardly close to being finished," he said with a sly grin.  
  
"Is that so? What else does the almighty Draco Malfoy have in store for me?"  
  
Draco lifted the tiny kitten into his arms and carefully placed it back in the basket. He then crawled in front of her and kissed her while pushing her back onto the pillows. Her hands went instinctively around his neck and wound their way into his soft hair. His hands found their way under her shirt and over the smooth skin of her stomach until they reached her breasts. He massaged them through the thin material of her bra earning moans of pleasure.  
  
He lifted her shirt over her head. Hermione used it as her opportunity to pull off Draco's shirt as well since their lips were already parted. Draco crushed his lips against hers once his shirt was off.  
  
His hands went behind her back to unclasp her bra. He could feel the scars on her back, but instead of pulling away, he kissed her harder.  
  
They kicked off their shoes. Hermione pushed Draco's pants down his strong legs along with his boxers as he worked on unbuttoning her pants. They slid easily off her legs, so the only thing left separating them was her panties. She moaned as he slid them down slightly. He knew how badly she wanted him. Her hands covered his and helped him push them down her legs.  
  
He positioned himself over her and looked down into her cinnamon eyes. They were so big, so beautiful. He could get lost in them forever.  
  
She tilted her head up a little to once again capture his lips in hers. He eased into her slowly. She writhed beneath him trying to adjust to his size.  
  
When she wrapped her legs around him, he figured she was ready. He pulled out of her and thrust back in. Over and over he repeated the motion, getting gradually faster. Her hips moved in rhythm with his. Their bodies became one.  
  
Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven. Her lips were parted slightly. She moaned in pleasure. "Oh Draco!" she screamed out.  
  
Draco loved hearing his name roll off her tongue, especially when she was in pure bliss. "Hermione, I'm coming," he groaned.  
  
"Don't stop," she breathed out. "Please don't stop."  
  
With a few final thrusts, he released himself into her. Hermione gasped at this new feeling. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.  
  
Draco collapsed onto her chest. She ran her hands over his sweaty back. They were both trying to catch their breath. He held her close to him. He wanted the night to last forever. Both felt that if the world were to end at that moment they would die the happiest people in the world.  
  
For hours, they stayed in each other's arms, feeling all the protection they needed.  
  
At about midnight they decided to dress and head back down to their common rooms. With a simple "finite incantatum!" Draco cleared away all the pillows, blankets, and balloons. 


End file.
